


Trailer

by Murmuration77



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, O8 - Fandom, Ocean's (Movies), Ocean’s Eight
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmuration77/pseuds/Murmuration77
Summary: Cate is shooting O8.  Rooney visits - written from her POV.  To help with this you can find a wonderful picture of Cate coming out of her trailer wearing a purple shirt, leather trousers and clutching a particular cup that she seemed fond of during O8 filming.





	Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaaages ago and forgot all about it. I’m a shipper at heart - so shoot me :)

“Fuck, you don't know what you do to me in these trousers.” My hand slides up her long, toned thigh. She has her left leg in between mine, the inside of her right leg, her glorious leather clad right leg, presses against the outside of my left. The wall of the trailer is smooth and cool against my back. I can feel it through my thin t-shirt as she presses me against it. My mouth is open, my breath unsteady, I bite my lower lip thinking of how I would love to be biting hers. Her forearm is resting on the wall alongside my head, her hand is spread out above me and her other hand is in her back pocket. She is being cocky and incredibly assertive - it is incredibly attractive.

“You like them?” I can't see her eyes, they're hidden behind large mirrored aviator sunglasses. I don't need to see her eyes to know them though, they are burned into my brain, their colour, their depth, their coolness and heat. The spark of fire that I know burns in them now - I can tell it's there from her voice. My hands are on her hips now, my thumbs trying to hook into her thick belt, I'm pulling her against me - her pelvis against mine, her knee meeting the wall with a soft thud “you don't think they make my bum look big?”

“They make your ‘bum’ look even more fucking gorgeous…” I murmur approvingly, reaching my hand around onto her ass in order to appreciate it more thoroughly. The leather is soft and supple and warm and it caresses every single beautiful inch of her, “Kiss me, quickly please - before the knock comes…” I am desperate.

“There are photographers just the other side of this wall baby. They might hear you moan,” Both of her forearms are up on the wall now, trapping me. She's smiling at me with that fucking feline mouth of hers. I need it on mine - 

“Just a kiss, please,”. My mouth is inches from hers and I lean forward, darting out my tongue to lick her lip, she pulls away.

“It’s never just a kiss though, is it baby. Hmm?” She nuzzles into my neck with her mouth, hot breath on me, grazing me with her lips before pulling back again.

I can see down the front of her shirt _fuck_ she has an amazing cleavage, it's making me dizzy and she knows it. Necklaces and a tie dangle down there, nestling between her breasts, teasing me. I can smell her, her breath smells of Juicy Fruit and she's wearing a different perfume - for the character she told me - I don't know what it is but it's strong and heady. There's still a hint of Cate underneath Lou though. This character suits her and I know she feels it - it's giving her a sense of power, even more confidence (I hadn't thought that possible) and it's making me weak. And needy.

“Please,” I'm almost whining, she pushes into me and moves one hand to my neck. I look up at her and reach to take off her sunglasses, putting them down on the side next to us. I was right about her eyes, they're positively smouldering. She tilts my head up with her fingers around the back of my skull, thumb firmly to my jaw and she looks down on me, her eyes hooded,

“So, you like the leather?”

“Yes.”

“And the silk?”

“Mmmm hmm, and the neck tie and the jewellery and the hair, your smell, your fucking attitude,” I slide my hands up her ribs and onto her chest, feeling her breasts through the silk of her shirt. God, it's like a liquid, like oil on her skin. She's so smooth underneath, I can see her perfect décolletage, her chest rising and falling in time with my own deepening breath. I undo a button at the top, “No, no, no Rooney.” She grabs both of my hands and pins them to the wall either side of my head pressing her weight into me, bringing her face even closer to mine. “You have to ask first baby.” She's growling.

“Please Cate, it’s too much, I have to touch you -” My face is flushed, I can feel it. I want her so much, it's a physical need to have her skin under my fingers, to feel her heat.

She suddenly releases my hands and picks me up grabbing me around the waist and turning to put my butt on the countertop that's next to us. I wrap my arms around her shoulders. She kisses me before pulling my t-shirt up and off, breaking our kiss not even for a second as the fabric swishes past my face. I hold her head as her lips lock back onto mine, her wig feels a little weird but, whatever. She grabs my ass and pulls me, sliding me a couple of inches to the edge of the counter until I connect with her pelvis, arching my back and pressing into her instinctively desperately searching for friction.

She squeezes my butt roughly as her tongue delves into my mouth and then she pushes me back, holding my lower lip between her teeth for a second and looks at me, breathing heavily. “Tell me you want me,” she says, her voice is uneven -

“You know I do Cate,” 

“No, tell me you want _me_ baby.” She kisses me again, thrusting her tongue rudely into my mouth, our teeth clashing. This kiss is urgent and aggressive and I understand. I understand what she needs. 

“I want _you_ Lou,” I'm smiling now as I kiss her back, wantonly, showing her. “I fucking want _you_.”

“Good girl…”. She pats my butt patronisingly. It's extremely hot.

“Now, I've got to go - pass me my cup - I need my lucky cup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Carol fans? O8 fans? Same people?? I’d love to hear from you, hope you enjoyed


End file.
